<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss me like the antidotes under my tongue by liesmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466756">kiss me like the antidotes under my tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith'>liesmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NoPixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Fic, M/M, you ever wanna lock a boy in a cage and then the cage becomes moot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dogs are only good when they behave</p><p>or</p><p>a cage is a cage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith, AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith/Randy Bullet, AJ Hunter/Randy Bullet, just a lil tiny bit of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss me like the antidotes under my tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting the plan together was obnoxious, to say the least. It’s not that any one thing was particularly difficult, but getting them all to fall into place was. Bobby scratched at his beard as he looked down at the cage, Randy staring back up at him through the bars, sat on his knees and hunched over a bit, and Bobby sighed. Really, he was playing up that pitiful puppy thing really well, like he always did when he was caught. Bobby hummed, reaching down to curl fingers around the bars. Randy leaned up, kissing at Bobby’s fingertips, giving a little smirk.</p><p>“Never knew you were into something so kinky, Bobby.”</p><p>“Not for me,” Bobby murmured, thumb lightly brushing over Randy’s bottom lip, “you’re a present for someone else.”</p><p>Bobby knelt down in front of the cage, opening the front and gesturing Randy closer. He crawled a little forward, hands between his knees as he sat back a little on his legs. Bobby was careful as he reached in, as if Randy really was some feral animal that needed locking up, and wrapped a soft bandanna around his eyes, tying it in a firm knot against the soft fade, fingers petting over him before he pulled back, closing the cage door again and standing back up, watching Randy settle back down against the bars as comfortably as he could, legs crossed and back still hunched a little.</p><p>“You’ll be good for me?”</p><p>“Oh, Bobby, anything for you,” Randy purred, grinning up at the direction of the voice, “anything for you, sweetheart.”</p><p>"Good. You want to undress for me?"</p><p>Randy pouts, craning his neck a little in the space as if he’s trying to look at Bobby to make sure he really knows the pout is for him. It's cold as hell in this place, anyways, so no, he really doesn’t want to undress, even if Bobby asks so nice. "Why?"</p><p>"Because they're going to get in the way."</p><p>“I thought I wasn’t for you.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I can’t admire.”</p><p>Randy sighs a little dramatically, turning his palms up towards Bobby. “Only if you help me.”</p><p>“I’m not sure you’re in the position for negotiations,” But Bobby kneels down anyways, flicking the cage latch back up and opening the door. Randy goes towards the sound and hums soft as Bobby’s hands envelop his, gently easing him out of the cage and to standing. Randy stretches a little, already feeling a minor sore from being curled over in the cage, but he doesn’t complain when Bobby’s hands are on his body, gently rucking up his shirt. His stomach flutters briefly, muscles tensing at the ticklish feeling as Bobby seemingly enjoys just feeling him up, fingertips pressing along his stomach and dragging upwards towards his ribs, towards his chest. Randy’s breath catches, just slightly, as a thumb brushes over one of his nipples, a soft flush spreading over his cheeks.</p><p>“... This isn’t helping me.”</p><p>“It’s helping me,” Bobby laughs, scratching soft at his chest, leaning up on his toes to kiss Randy, hand splaying across the skin as he nipped at the other’s bottom lip. Randy let’s Bobby have the control for now, parting his lips for the blond, his own tongue swiping across his lips. The kiss doesn’t last long as Bobby pushes away, giving Randy’s chest a small pat, “changed my mind. Keep them on. Get back in the cage.”</p><p>Randy pouts but lets Bobby lead him back down onto his knees and into the cage, chin in his hands as he just stares ahead, figures Bobby’s legs are in front of him as he hears the latch. “I was enjoying that, love.”</p><p>“I said you aren’t for me. I don’t want you to one-pump andy on me and leave them unsatisfied. Though… it probably wouldn’t be a big deal, but still. You have to be polite, don’t you, Randy?”</p><p>“Fuck that,” Randy sighs, leaning back on a hand, the best he can in the space, shirt still pushed up over his stomach. He can hear Bobby inhale sharply from the sight, and grins, “can I guess who it is?”</p><p>“No. They’ll be here in a minute,” Bobby’s footsteps fall away from the cage, “just look pretty.”</p><p>“Don’t I always? Fuu<em>hck</em>, do you not think I’m pretty, Bobby?”</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Bobby drawls, seemingly bored, from across the room. Must be sitting on the couch, that ugly garish thing, “so be gorgeous for them.”</p><p>Randy laughs a little but decides to do as Bobby asks. He gets on his knees first and then sits back on his legs, hands folding in his lap before he pauses and moves them to his chest instead, purposely sticking it out a little more as the hands curl like cat paws, trying to look more enticing. Luckily for him, he doesn’t sit here looking like a pretty idiot for long, the door near him opening.</p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p><em>AJ</em>.</p><p>Randy exhales out. Bobby really did all of this… for AJ? Heavy footsteps go to where Bobby is and Randy can barely make out what they’re saying, though he doesn’t think he’s supposed too. He lowers a hand between his knees, leaning closer to the bars and giving a small whine, as if he really was just a dog waiting for their owner.</p><p>Shit. He kind of was at this point, huh?</p><p>After a moment of being ignored, the footsteps leave Bobby and come to him, standing right outside the cage. AJ whistles at him and Randy perks up, turning his head towards the sound.</p><p>“Like your present, Hunter?”</p><p>“Like it more if it keeps quiet, I think,” AJ murmurs, tapping the top of the cage. Randy follows the sound and leans up, reaching a hand up and curling his fingers around the bar, “Bobby said you’d behave this time.”</p><p>“I behave every time,” Randy lays it on thick, smirking up at him, “I’ll do whatever you want, baby.”</p><p>“Don’t… call me that,” AJ’s voice goes high for a moment and Randy purrs, a satisfied sound as he knows he’s easily gotten under AJ’s skin. There’s the sound of rustling and AJ whistles, again, tapping the front of the cage. Randy follows the sounds and leans forward towards the bars, mouth parted obediently. AJ exhales sharply above him, hips pressed against the bars, half chub poked between them. Randy turns his face as AJ taps the bar again and hums as he finds it, giving AJ’s tip a small kiss.</p><p>“Liked it so much the first time, huh?”</p><p>“Shut up and suck it,” AJ grunts, “I didn’t ask for your little comments.”</p><p>Randy laughed. “Uhhuh,” He dragged his tongue along the underside of AJ’s shaft, eyes drifting shut behind the blindfold as he got to work, hands curled around the bars as he tilted his head a little, wrapping his lips with practiced ease around AJ. The bars make it difficult to really do what he wants, to swallow AJ to his base and blow his mind, but Randy does what he can from his position, bobbing his head around what he can, cheeks pressing against the bars each time he moves downwards. He pulls back, lips wrapped around AJ’s tip as his tongue pressed up against the spot right below his head, lapping at it a little. He pulled off after a moment, cheek squished against the bars as he looked up at where he hoped AJ was, lips just brushing over him. AJ makes a huffy sort of sound, clearly annoyed, a hand reaching down to just brush over the soft dyed white.</p><p>“I want more,” Randy murmurs, dragging open mouthed kisses up and down AJ’s shaft, lips kissing at his tip, “c’mon, Hunter. Show me what you’ve got.”</p><p>He pulls back a little, fingertips just stroking gently over AJ, spreading his spit over what he can reach of the brunet’s shaft, fingers rubbing a little further down then what his mouth could reach. He slid them back up, the tip of his finger just swiping at AJ’s slit, pulling his hand back to taste the precum he gathered from it. It makes AJ shiver, cock twitching in Randy’s hands, and he sighs out, tilting his head up towards AJ, hand going back around him and giving soft, steady jerks.</p><p>“Bobby, make him man up,” Randy speaks louder, hoping if he address Bobby, it’ll get AJ fucking doing something. Randy can sit here and jerk him off, let AJ cum on his face and titties, but that’s not what he wants, “tell him to stop being a pussy.”</p><p>“AJ,” Bobby’s voice is soft from the couch and Randy can just picture him lounging there, hand down his fucking pants, going to town on himself. Makes him kind of drool, honestly, “be good to him.”</p><p>AJ huffs at the order, taking a step back. He tucks himself away briefly before reaching down to flick the latch open, crouching down as he reaches in, grabbing Randy’s upper arm and giving a small tug. Randy made a small noise, mostly out of surprise, following the rough tug out of the cage. He manages to get to his feet before AJ pushes him forward with his arm, making Randy stumble briefly before he takes cautious steps, realizing he’s not going to get any help going wherever AJ wants. At least for him, Bobby catches on and snaps his fingers, the sound muffled only slightly by the leather gloves, but it’s enough for Randy to find the couch and stand there before AJ is behind him.</p><p>Hands are on him next, pushing his still rumpled shirt up, dancing over Randy’s stomach before they dip lower, tracing over his hip bones. The touch makes Randy’s stomach flutter again and AJ’s hands just move lower, past the waistband of his joggers. AJ’s hands are groping a little harder, feeling his obvious hard-on, palming Randy through the fabric. His breath hitches a little as AJ’s fingers slip into the front of his briefs, just barely touching over him, and Randy <em>trembles</em> at the touch, as simple and soft as it is.</p><p>He wants to bitch, but Randy knows that if he does, AJ would probably just walk out, so he keeps quiet, one hand splayed back across his lower stomach and scratching soft, like petting a kitten, as his other hand wraps fingers around Randy, just enough in the tight space of his clothes to just rub at him.</p><p>“... Fuu<em>hck</em>, AJ,” Randy whines softly, head tilting back, resting against his shoulder, “please, more…”</p><p>AJ keeps quiet as he presses himself against Randy’s ass, grinding against him with a soft exhale, nose pressing against Randy’s temple and kissing near his eye. After a moment his hands withdraw and Randy’s pushed forward again, causing his knees to bump into the couch and him to stumble into the blond sprawled out beneath them. Bobby’s hands are on him next and tap his hips, kissing soft at Randy’s cheek.</p><p>“Roll over for him, Randy.”</p><p>Doesn’t have to be told twice. Randy obediently moves his body around, back against Bobby’s chest as he tilts his face towards AJ, legs falling open. A second pair of hands are on him next, pulling Randy to the side instead of facing forward, couch sagging with AJ’s added weight. AJ’s hands are on his thighs next, groping at them beneath the fabric before finally pulling them down, though the relief is little as Randy squirms, feeling a bit helpless between the two. AJ leans over him, effectively squishing Randy a bit more, though it dawns on him that AJ has done this so that he can kiss Bobby as he’s feeling Randy up, the sound making him flush. Holy <em>shit</em>.</p><p>“... J-Jeesus, uh… fuck, you’re… AJ,” Randy tries getting his attention, hand curling around AJ’s forearm, blunt nails pressing into the skin. He wants to ask <em>fuck me, please, mister soon-to-be-trooper sergeant AJ Hunter</em>, but the words die in his throat as AJ gropes him a little harder before pulling back from both of them. There’s movement and rustling and Randy tries to figure out where the hell this is going to go, is AJ gonna blueball him, was this punishment for leaving Bobby wet and alone in a parking garage, but a hand is back on the waistband of his briefs, struggling a little to pull them down. Randy pauses for a moment before he reaches up to wiggle them down, assisting AJ briefly before he pulls back, hands awkwardly settling on Bobby’s thighs, unsure of where to put them. A hand is soft on him, stroking Randy gently as lips press to his, and Randy melts a little at the kiss. Maybe he’s being too easy, but he’s so wound up and hard, he can’t think of anything but submitting to the brunet. He shivers a little as wet fingers press between him, rubbing against his entrance to get him slick before one carefully presses into Randy as AJ bites his bottom lip, an instant distraction as Randy exhales against his mouth, enjoying the distraction as he opens his mouth for AJ.</p><p>Beneath him, Randy can feel the slightest grind against him and grins into AJ’s mouth, feeling the way the brunet’s tongue traces his bottom lip, slides along his own tongue. Bobby’s trying to get off… Randy kind of wants to point it out and embarrass him, but he let’s it go instead as AJ eases a second finger into him, thrusting them into Randy, spreading them within him. Randy shivers, pulling back from the kiss and touching his forehead to AJ’s, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s shoulders, a hand fisting in the back of his jacket.</p><p>Randy knows he should snip at AJ, egg him on for more, but he can’t find the words for it, instead just pressing his nose into AJ’s cheek, rocking back against his fingers. Carefully, a third presses against him to join the other two, and Randy just sighs out against his cheek, kissing again at the skin before he presses his mouth to the corner of AJ’s, and then firmly on his lips, just enjoying the taste of AJ for now, the soft bounce of his hips against AJ’s fingers, the just slight taste of nicotine from AJ’s mouth.</p><p>It’s making him dizzy. He’s so god damn close, tired of being edged by actions, physical and non, and Randy can’t take it anymore. He pulls away after a moment, licking at AJ’s mouth as he does so, grinding his hips back a little as impatience sets in. “... S-Show me what you’ve got, Hunter, c’mon…”</p><p>“Not in the position to demand,” AJ breathes out soft but he still pulls back from Randy, fingers spreading deep in him before they pull out. AJ doesn’t hesitate to just wipe them off on Randy’s shirt. His stomach turns a little as he realizes what’s coming next, and with the wet slide between his legs, Randy melts a little. AJ’s hands sit on his hips as their foreheads touch again, hips moving slow as shit as he pushes into Randy. He whimpers at the stretch, both arms wrapping around AJ’s neck as he holds the brunet close to him, shaking as AJ bottoms out in him after several moments.</p><p>It’s enough to make Randy spurt between them, cock twitching as he cums with a sharp inhale. There’s a soft growl from AJ, hips giving a grind into Randy at the sudden heat, and Randy just purrs, a sleepy, content sound as he rocks his hips back, just slightly.</p><p>“Fuck me already, AJ.”</p><p>That’s all he needs to do to rile AJ up, giving a sharp gasp as AJ’s hips pull out just enough before snapping into him, intent clear on making sure Randy feels it. Can’t say he hates it, though, and Randy just tries to meet AJ’s thrusts, hips working back a little. Hands are on his body from Bobby beneath him, fingers just gently dragging over his cock. Randy wants to shy away from the touch, stomach doing a somersault at the touch, nerves on overload, but Bobby doesn’t let up, fingers just gently stroking over him.</p><p>Coupled with AJ’s thrusts, Randy’s growing to a chub, thighs trembling as he’s basically used, though he doesn’t hate it in the slightest. AJ’s mouth is on his again, a couple of open mouthed kisses before they drop his jaw, rubbing over his scruff. With no hesitation, Randy tilts his head back, exposing his neck for AJ, and the brunet breathes out in a soft huff. Lips are on Randy’s neck next as AJ drags them over the bob in his throat, to the quickened pulse under his skin. AJ’s teeth dig into the skin and Randy moans, hips rocking in an awkward rhythm between Bobby’s hands coaxing him to hardness and AJ’s thrusts that have now picked up in speed. With each one, he’s hitting Randy’s prostate, tip dragging across it, and he just melts, completely submissive and burning up between them.</p><p>AJ sucks at the bite mark left on his skin, clear intent to mark him in the most obvious spot, but Randy can’t be assed in the slightest to care about it. One hand against him leaves and Randy wants to whine for it before he feels tugging against his eyes, and slowly, the bandanna falls away. It’s blinding in the tavern, and he has to blink and squint a few times before he can actually look around, though all he can focus on is AJ’s face in front of him, their eyes meeting, and AJ’s expression melts as his hips bury into Randy, cumming with the softest moan.</p><p>Shit. Randy finds he’s not far behind, not with the way Bobby’s teasing him, thighs trembling as he cums a second time in the short span, completely exhausted as he melts between them both, head dropping back onto Bobby’s shoulder. AJ’s weight follows after him and Randy wants to bitch, wants to know how they’re <em>both</em> grade A clingers, but he can’t find his voice, struggling to catch his breath.</p><p>It’s completely unceremonious afterwards. Randy wants to kick them both off, hike up his pants and fucking leave, shit’s getting a little too <em>real</em>, but he can’t find the energy to do it, and when he feels soft hands on his thighs as AJ pulls out, just touching, Randy kind of wants to die. The same hands at least hike his briefs up, covering his mess up a tiny bit, and Randy just coughs, trying to push up from Bobby. The blond doesn’t stop him as Randy stumbles a little, hiking his joggers up next as he stands on shaky, half asleep legs.</p><p>AJ sits back on his legs as Bobby sits up a little, and they both just kind of stare at him, which just makes Randy’s anxiety spike.</p><p>“... W-Was fun, boys, but I’ve got to go now, you know…”</p><p>“No,” AJ speaks up, brows furrowed as he looks Randy over, eyes lingering on the dark spot on his neck, on the rumpled and stained shirt, over the joggers still slung low on his hips, “get in Bobby’s car.”</p><p>Randy hesitates, wonders if that’s really a good idea, but jogging to his bike, parked some bit behind the tavern, is not what he actually wants to do, so he is obedient as he follows both of them out, climbs into the back seat like the good dog he is.</p><p>And in Bobby’s trailer, he falls into a rhythm between them, passed between their laps as Bobby’s soft hands soothe over AJ’s aggression, his bites and hits, and Randy just turns to mush between them, happy to be their toy again for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>help i'm being held hostage to write flavour</p><p>normansbones @ twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>